Skeletons in the closet
by TrueCanadianGirl
Summary: 'You can see me' 'Da' What will happen to the two northern countries in their quest to find out each others feelings? (I'm sorry I suck at summaries...)
1. Alfred's party

**Disclaimer**: OK i do not own Hetalia or a plane or even Metallica or their music please just enjoy this fic

Chapter 1

Matthew's PoV

'Sigh'

"No Alfred I am not a ghost, I'm Mathew. Your brother." Honestly you would think that he would remember that i was coming over.

"Oh hey Mattie... Why are you here?" My brother asked "you heard about my party and couldn't stay away, huh?"

"You invited me Al." I tried to remind him "I thought you would remember me this time." I muttered to myself

"I did?"

"Yes. Yes you did." I replied as patiently as I could

"Whoa sorry dude I forgot!" Ya no kidding.

"It's ok I'm here now." I left alot of things unsaid, like how I was really tired of being forgotten, however I was used to it even if it hurt.

"OK then. Enjoy my epic party." He grinned at me. If I were honest with myself I would wonder why i even bothered coming to these parties when I know that as soon as he turned around I would be forgotten. Out of sight out of mind seemed to apply to my life, except for the fact that nobody noticed me until they bumped into me or they thought I was Alfred or a ghost.

I joined the already noisy group and tried not to get squished by the dancers. Loud music was playing as I maneuvered around an even louder Feliciano who was trying to get Ludwig to dance with him. I continued to wander until the sleepy polar bear in my arms smelt the food.

"Hey you. Feed me." He ordered

"What do you want to eat Kumakaku?"

"Food." He insisted. I smiled at my little friend and worked my way to the food table to see what was safe for him to eat.

As I got there I nearly got bowled over by England and France who were fighting again.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERTED FROG!"

"But Mon amour you know you enjoy it."

"BLOODY HELL I DO!" He finally noticed me "America help me!" I felt a pang as he called my brother.

"I'm Canada." I said in the time between songs. He looked at me in confusion until what I said sank in. His face turned even redder as he realized his mistake.

"I... W-well..." He stammered trying to compose himself as much as he could.

"Mon petite Mathieu what are you doing here?" France asked as he removed his hands from Arthur's lower regions.

"I was invited papa." I wanted to cry because they had all forgotten about me. England made his escape.

"Pardon?" Oh yea he probably couldn't hear my quiet voice over the sound of Metalica's 'For Whom the Bells Toll'

"J'ai dit que Al m'a invité papa."

"ahhh et comment appréciez-vous le Matthew fête?"

"I'm not sure yet papa."

"Ok let me know if you want a good time ." He smiled lecherously at me as he went to find England. My dark thoughts were interrupted by a small demand.

"Food." I looked down at the table filled with junk food and miraculously found some fish. I cut off a large chunk and gave it to the little bear who tried to inhale it.

I wanted to leave shortly after Al freaked out about poltergeists and how he was cursed to live in a haunted house. But I was invited to this party and I thought it would be rude to leave so early.

I heard a plane fly by then...

"Vodkaaaa!" BANG

"What the!" Alfred exclaimed as Russia crashed through the roof, nearly landing on Germany in the process. He pushed himself up painfully and looked at everyone his violet eyes skimming right through me. When he reached into his coat pocket everybody tensed ready for a fight, thinking he was grabbing his pipe, they relaxed a little when all he pulled out was a bottle of vodka and took a large mouthful. After he placed his precious liquid back in its rightful place he looked up at Al.

"What are you doing here?" He looked mad enough to kill "you weren't invited." There was a tense silence before...

"I came to ask why. We are allies Da?" My instincts said I did NOT want to be in this room in a few minutes. The hair on the back of my neck raised.

Suddenly a new song came on startling almost everyone. People laughed as the tension broke, they all relaxed and continued the party in spite of the interruption. That is everyone but the two hostile nations who were staring daggers at one another. Russia started reaching into his grey coat again. I had a feeling that this time it wouldn't be vodka that he pulled out.

I started running towards them. I don't even know what I was planning. I just knew I had to stop this fight before it started. Russia pulled his pipe out and raised it in a threatening way.

"Now you will tell me why I was not invited Da? Before this gets messy." I reached them as Al glared and got into his fighting stance. Kumajirou, figuring out my plan, jumped from my arms and ran at America while I jumped and grabbed at Russia's raised arm in an effort to pull it down so I could properly restrain him.

When Russia turned and brought his pipe crashing down on my head I saw Kumatachi jump on Al stopping him from fighting. I saw England and France's terrified faces as they noticed what was going on and came over to help Al. The last thing I saw before I passed out from the pain was the shock on Russia's face as he realized who I was and what he had done. I thought 'why does he look so scared' and then saw nothing.

Translations

French

mon amour= my love

mon petit Matthew= my little Mathew

j'ai dit que Al m'a invité papa= I said that Al invited me Papa

ahhh et comment appréciez-vous le Matthew fête?= ahhh and how are you enjoying the party Matthew?

Russian

Da= yes/ya (just in case there is someone who didn't already know this one XP)

**AN**

Ok thank you for reading this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like XD. Hopefully the next chapter will be finished soon. (I already started writing it) please review i want to know what you guys thought. also if anyone notices any spelling or grammar errors please tell me I tried to get them all but I'm horrible at that kind of thing.

P.S next chapter will be Ivan's PoV


	2. Going home

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own countries therefore i do not own Hetalia. Or planes or a steel pipe or vodka or anything else that has been copy-righted so please don't sue me**

_**Ivan's PoV**_

"OK we're above his house now here is your parachute. Aru." I heard in China's thick accent.

"I don't need a parachute da. We're not that high up and I want to make a scene." I sent a smile that others would cower at. But China just sighed as I jumped out of the plane. Only he would help me make a scene just for the sake of making a scene. He was even invited to the party I was about to crash.

"Vodkaaaa..." I yelled at the top of my voice enjoying the feel of the wind tugging on my scarf.

As I neared my target I started to regret jumping without a way to slow down. This was going to hurt. BANG. The sound of my body going through the roof was loud and as much pain as I was in I was happy. This would stop the party for sure. If only for a little bit.

I landed with a thud and tried to force my aching muscles to work. A quick check showed that I had a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist but that wasn't enough to even slow me down let alone stop me.

I looked at all the countries that had gathered without me and felt my fury rise. I saw Japan standing next to Germany who was pushing a scared but curious Italy behind him.

I saw England and France hidden in a corner together, as far from the other partiers as they could get without leaving the room, stop whatever they were doing to look at me.

I even saw Mexico looking at me like I had grown two heads.

I noticed my precious little sunflower at the edge of the crowd but looked quickly away before I could blush. I couldn't believe I had pulled such a stupid stunt with Matvey in the room, what did he think of me? I wondered in my head and started to panic.

As weird as it was the quiet innocent blonde was the very country that could get my frozen heart racing with something other than fear.

'I need a drink.' I thought to myself

I reached into my coat pocket and laughed inwardly as everyone tensed ready for a fight.

I grabbed my vodka and took a swig to enjoy the burning taste that also calmed me.

When I had finished putting it away America spoke to me.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled while glaring at me "you weren't invited." I knew that obviously or I wouldn't have come through the roof. He had a habit of pointing out what was already known.

"I came to ask why. We are allies Da?" I truly wanted to know why he invited Mexico and not me. I would never admit to it but it bothered me that America would invite a country that he never got along with and not me who has been allies with him for years.

A new song came on which startled most of the people there. Except for me America and Matvey who was watching us intently.

I ignored him for now. I couldn't be distracted from my target by my feelings for his brother.

I reached back into my coat, took hold of my pipe and pulled it out.

"Now you will tell me Da? Before this gets messy."

I sensed a presence behind me that should not be there. Instinct took over and I turned to fight off the new threat.

My pipe came into contact with Matvey's head before I could stop myself.

'NO NO NO this wasn't supposed to happen' my inner voice screamed at me 'Not to Matvey, Not to my precious Sunflower. I was never supposed to harm him. Why did this have to happen. What kind of person am I to harm the one I truly cared about'

I froze watching in horror as he crumpled to the floor.

Before he passed out from the pain that my cursed hands had given him he did something unbelievable.

He smiled at me.

I knelt next to his body as England and France ran over, and I started looking for the little bear Canada always carried with him. I found a fuzzy white ball near America's feet.

I looked up at the US to see what his reaction would be, seeing his little brother bleeding on the floor by my hands.

"Hey Commie..." He finally said "who is it that you just killed?"

I saw red. Even when his brother came to save him he couldn't remember who the Canadian was.

Only two things stopped me from grabbing my pipe and beating the stupid american senseless were: Matvey's blood was on it. And if he was willing to face me in fighting mode in order to save his brother then he probably wouldn't appreciate my going ahead and beating the idiot's head in.

I gently picked up Canada in my arms and walked over to Alfred, who started to back up. I knelt again, lifted Kumajirou and put him back into Canada's arms. Then I turned and left the building carrying the odd pair out to their rented car.

I searched Canada's pockets and found the keys. I started the vehicle and headed to the airport making sure Matvey was comfortable the whole way.

We reached the airport safely and I had to make a choice. Would I take the Canadian to his house where I didn't even know where it was but also had no knowledge as to where he kept his first aid kits in order for me to help as he recovered from the blow to his head. Or would I take him to my home where I know I could help... Well that choice was an easy one to make. I booked the tickets to Moscow.

For a normal person it would take several months to a year to recover. But because we are both countries it would take a week or a month at most. And since nobody noticed the quiet country and everyone was scared of me it wouldn't matter if we missed the one meeting we have.

We boarded the plane. People not liking the fact that Kumajirou was going to ride without a kennel and staying with us. I was allowed to keep him with me only because I found the papers allowing him to in Canada's coat pocket.

We did get a few weird looks from the other passengers when I carried the bloody limp figure and bear cub onto the plane. I took good care of them, making sure they were in a comfortable position and checking my sunflower's breathing.

Nobody bothered me because I put out my most threatening aura. Most of the flight I was anxiously checking Matvey's condition and cleaning the dried blood off his angelic face.

When he was unconscious it looked like the weight of the world that he usually carried was gone from his shoulders. I found myself staring at him and blushed.

"мы будем прибывать в Москву в ближайшее время и могут возникнуть некоторые турбулентности. Мы просим всех пассажиров пожалуйста, пристегните ремни. Спасибо." The flight attendant announced, first in English then in Russian. I only caught the Russian message due to my distraction.

I did up Matvey's seatbelt and took Kumajirou into my arms. The landing was uneventful except for the fact that even when his seatbelt was on Matvey still flopped over and was leaning on me. When we had finally left the airport we got into a taxi and headed to my home.

I didn't have to worry about my house being clean seeing as how I used maybe three rooms including my bedroom in the large house and I always kept them organised.

But I did have to worry about work. What would my boss say to me skipping as long as a month In order to take care of an injury that I had caused.

I decided to call and find out. Pulling out my barely used cell I dialed a number that I knew by heart. After a couple rings my Boss picked up.

"Здравствуйте Иван, что я обязан это удовольствие?" I smiled because I could tell that he had finally caved and had gotten caller ID.

I was getting tired of getting someone else who kept asking who I was and what my business was, and complained frequently.

"Был случай, что я вызвалr и было интересно, если я мог бы взять на месяц, чтобы исправить эту проблему." I continued and told him a run down version of what had happened and what I hoped to accomplish.

"OK then if that is what you need to do then go ahead. I'll call Harper and tell him where his representative is." I thanked him and hung up as we pulled up by my home.

I payed the driver and carried Canada quickly inside. I was so glad I had searched the car and found the blonde's suitcase before boarding the plane. Because it meant that I didn't have to go buy him clothes and could spend more time checking his condition. I also didn't know his sizes.

My broken ribs were forgotten as I carried the Canadian bridal style to the spare room closest to mine.

Placing him under the aqua blue covers I quickly assessed the wound and found my first aid kit. I wrapped his head with the bandage and checked Kumajirou wondering if America had harmed the little polar bear when I had turned. I found no wounds on him which made me wonder if Canada and Kumajirou were connected somehow.

I sighed causing me to remember my broken ribs. I felt them and found that only two were broken. I taped them and left to check the contents of my fridge. I walked into my kitchen and looked at my sadly empty fridge. It was time to go shopping and this time I was buying for three.

I heard mumbling coming from Matvey's room and hurried back to see if I could find a way to dull the pain. As it turned out his sleeping face showed no pain only worry. The mumbling I had heard was him talking in his sleep.

"Je dois arrêter le combat ... Je ne peux pas laisser Ivan se blesser ... Pourquoi est-il si peur? ... Est-il inquiet de ce que je vais faire pour lui? ... Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal ..." I heard my name in his mutters and blushed deeply. He knew my human name I was ecstatic . He drifted off still muttering in a language that I believed to be French.

I heard many more words that I didn't understand the next day. Shortly after I got back from buying groceries I heard Mattie talking like he was awake so I entered his room to see if there was anything I could get him and found him fast asleep. I looked at Kumajirou and found him also asleep.

Suddenly he started up a conversation in his sleep with his polar bear.

"Kumajirou? Pensez-vous que la Russie se souvient de moi?" Canada asked his bear. I heard my country name and I got the distinct feeling that I shouldn't be hearing this even if I couldn't understand.

"Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander. Vous ne saurez jamais jusqu'à ce que vous essaye." The little bear stated in a voice that suggests this question had been asked before.

"mais s'il ne m'aime pas en arrière? ou pire ne me souviens?" Canada started to sound like he was panicking

Kumajirou snuggled closer to his master which seemed to help a bit.

"OK Kumajirou I'll ask next time." He mumbled. I noticed he switched to English as he calmed down.

"Good now lets keep sleeping. It still feels funny." I realized that my theory was correct.

The two were connected by more than the bond of master and pet. They felt the same pain and probably had a weak link between their thoughts.

Which made sense when the bear was agitated you could practically see how tense the Canadian was. So when I knocked Canada out Kuma probably dropped like a sack of potatoes.

I left them to sleep and tried not to wonder what had been said. I headed to the kitchen to put away the rest of the groceries and make some oatmeal. Canada was going to wake up soon judging by the way he was stirring in his bed and I wanted to be ready with food.

I started to wonder if Canada would cook for me one of these days but stopped myself. He was America's little brother he probably hated me but was to polite to say so.

If there is one thing I could count on it was how polite he was and how unwilling he was to harm others. Physically or emotionally.

Then I thought of the conversation in his sleep. He seemed to panic when my name was mentioned, and I wanted to know what had been said despite the feeling of fear. What if he was scared of me?

That would make sense seeing as I had hurt him and everyone else seemed to be. I started to prepare my heart for the hate that I imagined he felt.

"Where are we Kumajiji? And who bandaged my head?"

"Who are you?"

"Canada the one who feeds you."

I heard their voices drifting down the hall from the guest room.

I quickly grabbed the bowl of oatmeal and a small plate of seal that I had prepared for the little bear. I headed towards the room but hesitated at the door.

What if he really did hate me? I steeled myself and pushed the door open.

"Oh good your awake." I started as Matvey tensed and Kumajirou turned and growled at me.

I froze at the door. 'He really does hate me' I felt my frozen heart start breaking.

Then something miraculous happened.

Despite me harming him and waking up in a strange place. He realized it was me and visibly relaxed as the bear stopped growling.

Canada looked up at me and beamed.

"Ivan." My heart melted, " your ok." His smile grew.

"D-da." I blushed. "Your not afraid of me?" I had to ask.

His face clouded in confusion.

"Should I be?" He asked. I nodded. "Well no I'm not." He paused "Wait you can see me?" He seemed incredulous.

"Da I can." His smile returned brighter than before. I sat on the edge of his bed and handed him his bowl.

"Feed me to!" A small voice demanded.

"Kumajiku that is no way to ask." Canada reprimanded his pet.

"Fine. Feed me now please." Canada sighed.

I just smiled and set the plate on the floor. "Thanks." I heard as the bear jumped off the bed and dug into the seal.

"How did we end up here anyway? And how long was I asleep?" Canada asked me.

"Well, we came to my house yesterday." He nodded.

"OK thank you for taking care of us." He started.

"We both have the month off." I had to tell him. I didn't want to be alone again.

"Would you consider staying with me for that long?" The question left my lips before I could swallow it.

"Really? Are you seriously willing to keep us that long? "

"Da"

"Can I think about it for awhile eh?" My heart started to break again.

"D-da you can."

_**Translations: in order of appearance**_

_**Russian**_: мы будем прибывать в Москву в ближайшее время и могут возникнуть некоторые турбулентности. Мы просим всех пассажиров пожалуйста, пристегните ремни. Спасибо= we will be arriving at Moscow soon and may experience some turbulence. We ask that all passangers please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you

_**Russian**_: Здравствуйте Иван, что я обязан это удовольствие?= Hello Ivan what do I owe this pleasure to?

_**Russian**_: Был случай, что я вызвал и было интересно, если я мог бы взять на месяц, чтобы исправить эту проблему.= There was an accident that I had caused and was wondering if I could take a month off to fix the problem.

_**French**_: Je dois arrêter le combat ... Je ne peux pas laisser Ivan se blesser ... Pourquoi est-il si peur? ... Est-il inquiet de ce que je vais faire pour lui? ... Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal ... = I have to stop the fight... I can't let Ivan get hurt... Why is he so scared?... Is he worried about what I'll do to him?... I could never harm him...

_**French**_: Kumajirou? Pensez-vous que la Russie se souvient de moi?= Kumajirou? Do you think Russia remembers me?

_**French**_: Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander. Vous ne saurez jamais jusqu'à ce que vous essayez.= Maybe you should ask him. You'll never know until you try.

_**French**_: mais s'il ne m'aime pas en arrière? ou pire ne me souviens?= But what if he doesn't like me back? Or worse doesn't remember me?

**AN**: whew finally finished. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm also sorry for the horrible cliff hanger. What will Matthew's answer be? Even I can't tell XD. Thanks for reading. Please review I love getting feedback. Umm if anyone has any idea on what Mattie's answer should be please tell me. Thank you again and I hope the next chapter is up soon.

**Edit: **I will get back to writing this as soon as I catch up with life... i'm sorry please be patient but it may take awhile (stupid English essays...) i hope it wont take to long... oh and thanks for almost 300 views XD i feel so accomplished that so many people enjoyed my story

**P.S** i fixed what errors i could find sorry for any grammar mistakes...


	3. Maple oatmeal

OK as promised Here is the full chapter I am so sorry it took this long.

**Disclaimer: i do not own Hetalia or polar bears or even the English language... thank you**

Matthew's POV:

"Where are we Kumajiji? And who bandaged my head?" I had woken up in a room that was unfamiliar. It was large with baby blue walls and a huge bookcase in one corner, I was in a large bed with bluish-green covers

"Who are you?" my inspection of the room was interrupted.

"Canada," I answered automatically "the one who feeds you." I was curious, who cared enough to help _me?_

I heard something outside the closed-door and tensed. Kumajiju started growling.

"Oh good your awake." I saw Russia open the door. 'Russia helped me?!' i freaked out inwardly, causing Kumajika to growl louder. Russia froze and I could see the pain flash in his eyes. I forced myself to calm down. I looked up at Ivan and felt intense relief.

"Ivan." I began smiling, the look on his face was one of shock when I spoke his human name, "Your OK." my smile grew larger.

"D-da." he was blushing and I felt warm.

"Your not afraid of me?"he inquired, I grew confused, why in the world would I be afraid of him? I truly liked the violet eyed country.

"Should I be?" I asked, he nodded and I _had_ to reassure him, "Well I'm not." I suddenly thought of something "Wait... You can see me?!" Ivan smiled gently.

"Da, I can." I had to smile. Someone could see me! someone remembered me. Ivan sat on the edge of my bed and handed me a bowl of oatmeal.

"Feed me to!" my bear demanded.

"Kumajiku, that is no way to ask." I felt embarrassed at his rudeness.

"Fine," Kuma turned to the large Russian, "Feed me now, please." I sighed he only added a 'please' to his demand. But Ivan just smiled and placed a plate on the floor . "Thanks." good at least he remembered that.

"How did we end up here anyway?" I needed to know. "And how long was I asleep?"

"Well we came to my house yesterday by plane." I nodded, so that meant we were asleep for at least a day.

"OK thank you for taking care of us..." I started to say something else when Russia interrupted me.

"We both have the month off." he seemed nervous for some reason.

"Would you consider staying with me for that long?" he blurted out the question and I could tell that he instantly regretted it. The question registered in my mind.

"Really? Are you are you seriously willing to keep us that long?" I couldn't believe it.

"Da." He seemed surprised at my question.

"Can I think about it for a while?" pain flashed in his eyes again and I felt the guilt crashing into me.

"D-da you can." he stood up and left the room shortly after. I looked down at my hands and found the bowl of oatmeal in them. I picked up the spoon and started eating. Tasting maple syrup was surprising.

It meant that he knew that maple flavoring was my favorite even though I know I never told him.

I finished what was left in the bowl (Kumataku stole some when I was thinking) and started thinking about my options, there were three different things I could do.

The thought I hated most was to leave this instant and not come back, ever, I knew I could never do that to Ivan or myself.

The next option on my mind was better but still i was weary of it, I could wait until my wounds healed and go home then but I knew that would haunt me as well.

The only choice I really liked was to stay for the month see what Ivan's true feelings for me were and if all went good to ask if I could stay a little longer. This is by far my most favorite choice...

wait what _am_ I thinking? Ivan probably just thought of me as a burden and is only trying to fix something that he broke. I shouldn't get my hopes up just because he remembered me long enough to bandage my head...

"Why are you crying?" a quiet voice asked. I touched my cheeks in surprise. I hadn't realized that tears were falling. And not just a few either, there were tiny rivers making tracks across my face.

"I- I- I do- don't kn- know." I choked on the words. Kumajira crawled onto the bed and into my arms, I hugged my one and only constant companion close to my chest and cried quietly into his fur.

"Matvey! Are you in pain? Why are you crying? Can I give you something?" Not quietly enough I guess because Ivan suddenly burst into the room. I said nothing as I pulled Kumakarou even closer and peeked up at the frantic Russian to see his reaction.

He somehow managed to look scared, worried, upset, and guilty all at the same time and it was obvious that he was trying to calm down enough to help me.

I took a deep breath, dried my eyes as best I could.

"No, I'm alright. I'm sor- " I couldn't even finish the word before I was pulled into a hug.

"Don't be sorry. I am the one who should be apologizing. I hurt you and brought you to a strange place, Then I tried to get you to stay." Tears where falling again.

"Please **Мой сладкий мало семян подсолнечника**, don't cry, it's not your fault. Please just forget I asked and I'll take you home as soon as your ready OK?" I cried into Ivan's coat until I had no tears left, he didn't complain as I ruined his coat, he just sat on the edge of the bed and held me in his arms.

"Ivan?" I started pulling back from the embrace a little.

"Da?"

"I-I d-don't w-want to go h-home. I want to s-stay f-for the m-month." Oh god _why_ was I so weak? I couldn't even say what I wanted without stuttering. I looked at Ivan's face and my breath was taken away.

He practically glowed he looked so happy, and it was a real smile, not the fake mask he usually wears.

"Hey! Getting squished down here!" I looked down at Kumatatchi, who glared up at us, and laughed.

"Sorry." I let him wiggle out from my arms and thought about what Ivan said.

"Wait what did you call me?" He looked embarrassed and avoided the question.

"How are you feeling? would you like me to get you anything?" Thoroughly distracted I thought about the answer.

"I feel fine, and I was wondering if I could get more oatmeal?" I didn't mean to let my excitement over maple flavored oatmeal show. But I know it did because Ivan laughed and nodded. He started to pull away from the hug but I didn't want to be left behind and so being the weakling I was, I clung pathetically to his jacket.

"Would you like to come Matvey?" I nodded afraid to use my words. "I can tell." He continued laughing as he adjusted his arms and picked me up. I am ashamed to say I yelped when the unexpected movement occurred.

Ivan just laughed and carried me to his kitchen. As he placed me on a stool by the counter I asked him something that was on my mind.

"How did you know anyway?"

"Know what?"

"That Maple is my favorite flavor." Ivan went silent and avoided my eyes as he went to a pot to fill my bowl.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked suddenly

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always feel the need to apologize? You do know that the reason almost never has to do with you so why?"

"What do you mean?" I was so confused.

"At the world conferences when a problem that has nothing to with you arises I hear you say sorry, like when those riots broke out in Egypt you apologized like it was your fault."

I hadn't realized he knew about me then and as I thought back to that meeting I remember that at the end he had walked past me muttering something about 'it was not his fault why does he apologize'

"Oh umm reflexes? I really don't know why, it just happens." He placed the bowl in front of me along with a spoon. I ate the food quickly as Ivan watched. When I was finished he carried me back to the blue room.

"Alright do you need me to get you anything else?" He seemed extremely worried for one reason or another.

"No thank you, I think I will just sleep for a bit."

"Ok then." He got up to leave but I grabbed hi arm before he got to far.

"P-please stay?" I couldn't understand why I was having trouble getting the words out.

"Ok Matvey I will." he said warmly. I lay down under the covers, Kumajaku in my arms. I fell asleep slowly, still clutching his hand.

* * *

(~-.-)~ ~(-.-)~ ~(-.-~) ~(-.-)~ (~-.-)~ ~(-.-)~ ~(-.-~) (~-.-)~Dream World ~(-.-)~ ~(-.-~) ~(-.-)~ (~-.-)~ ~(-.-)~ ~(-.-~) ~(-.-)~ (~-.-)~ ~(-.-)~ ~(-.-~) ~(-.-)~

* * *

Matthew's PoV

"Kumajirou I can't. I can't ask him now." I wailed

We were in a field at home, the same field where I had been found by the Natives of my land.

"Why not Matthew?"

"Because I am afraid."

"Really? Of what?"

"Rejection. I don't want to be hurt anymore." I was close to tears.

"I like him." That simple statement caught me off guard. Kuma doesn't even like Papa and always shows it.

"Really Kumajirou? Are you being honest with me?"

"Yes. He really does care for you as a person and not for your landmass so I like him."

"How can you tell?" I certainly couldn't.

"The way he smells."

"What?" I couldn't believe I had gotten my hopes up over the way someone smells. Kuma just sighed and explained.

"When I smell your scent and we're alone I feel safe, warm and happy. I can tell that you care for me. When I smell your scent and your near someone you dislike it changes I feel stressed and upset."

"That's only my feelings though how can you tell other peoples?"

"When I smell someone who doesn't like you, I feel scared, even if you like them. If someone comes by who only wants to be with you so they can own your land then I feel angry, and threatened. The Gray-sunflower-man cares for you, I can tell because when he is near you he smells and sounds different than when he is near Hamburger-guy." This was the most he had spoken in years and I was happy, because even I knew of the animosity between my brother and Russia. It meant that he didn't hate me at least. Maybe I had a chance.

* * *

(~'.')~~( '.' )~~('.'~)~( '.' )~(~'.')~~( '.' )~~('.'~)~( '.' )~(~'.')~ Real world ~( '.' )~~('.'~)~( '.' )~(~'.')~~( '.' )~~('.'~)~( '.' )~(~'.')~~( '.' )~~('.'~)~( '.' )~

* * *

Ivan's PoV

I sat by his bed watching Canada's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful even while gripping my hand for dear life. I thought about the events of the day.

I had made a mistake and let him know what I really wanted when I asked for him to stay. At the time I had thought 'he would never want to be with me. I had hurt him and practically kidnapped him' who would want to stay?

When he had asked to think about my question, I had to leave.

I knew that if I had stayed I would have started crying right there and I didn't want to show any form of weakness even in front of him.

So I left the room and wandered around my large house.

Checking all the rooms for any disturbances... You couldn't be to careful when my sister was involved...

When I had ensured that all the bulletproof windows were secured and my doors were locked I headed towards the library, which was down the hall from the Canadian's room.

As I passed it I heard something that made my heart stop.

I looked into the room and there he was, curled up in a little ball **_crying _**into Kumajirou's fur.

I rushed in without thinking and asked if he was alright.  
When he peeked up at me from his bear's white coat a wave of emotions went through me.

He looked so dejected.

When he started to apologize for one thing or another I felt angry for no foreseeable reason.

But rather than break things nearby like usual I surprised myself when I pulled him into a hug.

I told him that he didn't need to feel sorry, and tried to explain to him that this was _my_ fault.

he spent the next half an hour crying into my chest, probably ruining my sweater but I really could care less about my clothes.

Then he surprised me by saying that he _wanted_ to stay.

Now sitting here watching him sleep I finally felt almost whole.

He wasn't afraid of me and he _wanted _to stay with _me_. I really need to find out his feelings for me.

Canada began to mutter in his sleep. I leaned in to hear what was said and heard only one word... being repeated over and over.

I pulled away and detaching his hand from mine left the room closing the door as I went. I headed to my library to think and try to calm down.

I grabbed a random book and opened it up to start reading. I went through the motions but couldn't focus on the words.

The whole time they just kept rearranging themselves to what Canada was saying.

That one innocent little word that shouldn't effect me like this.

Repeated over and over.

Only one word.

My name.

Ivan.

* * *

(~-.-)~ ~(-.-)~ ~(-.-~) ~(-.-)~ (~-.-)~ ~(-.-)~ ~(-.-~) (~-.-)~Dream World ~(-.-)~ ~(-.-~) ~(-.-)~ (~-.-)~ ~(-.-)~ ~(-.-~) ~(-.-)~ (~-.-)~ ~(-.-)~ ~(-.-~) ~(-.-)~

* * *

Matthew's PoV

"Kumajirou?"

"Hmmm?"

"How long do you think Ivan noticed me for?"

"I'm not sure Matthew. I could check if you want."

"Really?" I asked "You would do that for me?" I was touched.

"Yep. You stay here and dream of happier times until your not tired, OK?"

"OK, see you in the real world." Kuma left and I slept.

* * *

Ok chapter three is actually finished... Kuma PoV in chapter 4...

I am so sorry it took this long really. This should have been up weeks ago

This wasn't as long as I had planned because a large chunk of my written version I moved in order to fit the story better... (In Ivan's dreams XD)

again so sorry please don't leave me TAT

I will be posting the actual full chapter soon so hold on

Oh yea please Review you guys have no idea how much it means to me when you do and I _need _to know how I am doing in your guys' eyes

Yes my master plan of it just being one story of this pairing was changed so now each story will be as many chapters as needed to finish nicely then a chapter with a link to a video about the pairing then the chapter after that will be a new pairing and so on... I hope this is a good idea and I really hope you like everything. (I will be making the videos myself so I don't have to worry about the whole credit where it is due thing... except where I get the pictures)

**Translations:**

**Russian:**

_Мой сладкий мало семян подсолнечника_= _My sweet little sunflower_


	4. Kuma's adventure

OK I am so sorry this took so long to update... I have a few reasons

A) Kuma is harder to write than I expected

B) I would write like a page and a half and it wouldn't save so I had to rewrite this like five times...

C) life got kinda busy quickly...

OK, OK I know they sound like excuses but I tried to get this up faster I swear...

oh and the poll is actually up now... sorry I posted the message and then forgot to change the settings on the poll...

**WARNING: there is blood spilt in this chapter. Knowing that this is not everyone's cuppa' tea I felt compelled to place this warning... Sorry the story took over...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Kuma's PoV

* * *

Waking up in my food providers arms always comforted me for some odd reason. But right now I was on a mission.  
I had to get information from the man who always smelled like alcohol and for some reason sunflowers.  
I crawled out from What's-his-name's arm and headed to the closed door. I glared at the stupid human contraption and looked around for a way out.  
I saw a shelf of some kind right next to the door, perfect for climbing, so I did.  
I pulled myself up to a height that was equal to the door knob and placed my paws on the cold metal.  
Once I was sure this would work I jumped down. Twisting the door knob as I fell. The door opened slightly as I landed, just enough that I could push my way out. I stood in the hallway, the smell of alcohol and sunflowers strong to my sensitive nose.  
I picked up the freshest trail and tracked it to another room with a closed door.  
I growled in frustration pushing against the door. I almost fell over in shock as it opened when I leaned on it.

The smell's of paper, ink, and glue assaulted my nose, and I snorted in disgust. Books, I hated books because when I had tried to destroy one that always made What's-his-name cry he yelled at me.

I shook off the memory and picked up the alcoholic-sunflower smell again. Following it deeper into the book room. I found the guy I was looking for sitting in a large chair reading.  
I padded over to him and tried climbing the chair. He put the book down and lifted me into his lap.

"Your awake? How did you get out? I thought about the questions for a second before asking one of my own.

"How long?" It has always been difficult for me to speak so I usually shortened my sentences.

"How long for what?" I grew frustrated again, trying to find the words needed to get the answer I wanted.

"How long have you seen?" I spoke slowly making sure my words were correct.

"Seen what?" My frustration grew even more. For a smart human he didn't understand much.

"Us" I was really getting tired of all this talking was really wearing me out again.

"Why do you want to know?" I thought about the question.

"I forgot."

"Hmm. I have seen you two since I first met you." I was happy with that answer for some reason.

"Are you hungry?" the man asked. I nodded and he stood up with me in his arms, I struggled because he was holding me wrong and I was uncomfortable, but he only held me tighter.

"Stop moving I don't want to drop you" I decided to stop moving, but I still tried protesting

"Wrong." I whined hoping he would understand. He didn't.

"What do you want to eat?" My answer was immediate.

"Seal." He seemed concerned about something.

"I don't know if I have anymore..." I jumped from his arms and turned to ask my favorite question:

"Why?" It was my favorite because it was short and no matter how many times I asked it the answer was always different.

"Because I didn't know you liked it that much."

"Why not?"

"Because you never told me this information."

"Oh... But you could keep some anyway... just in case..."

"I did but you ate it already da?"

"Oh..."

"Would you like anything else?" I sat down hard and tried to remember what else I was allowed to eat.

"Ummm... Fish?"

"OK then let's go da?" He bent to take me into his arms again. Suddenly it seemed like time stopped.

_He _was in danger.

I darted past the reaching arms and trough legs. I raced down the long hallway as fast as my little legs would carry me. I heard a curse and footsteps thudding behind me, a voice telling me to stop.

"Danger!" I growled at the voice and tried to push myself faster. I saw the still open door to my caretakers room, but when I tried to stop I skidded right past it. My paws gaining no traction from the hardwood. I spun around to see the Alcoholic-Sunflower-guy stop in the very door I was trying to reach, a look of pure terror on his face. I finally made it and looked inside. The scene in front of me both chilled my blood and made me see red.

There was A shadowy figure standing over my still sleeping master. In its hands, which were raised above its head, was a knife. A knife that was ready to come streaking down to end _His_ life.

"B-Belarus..." The man standing next to me choked out, his voice catching in his throat.  
When 'Belarus' looked up at him I saw my chance.  
I launched myself at its still raised arm and sank my teeth into warm flesh. Salty blood flooded my mouth as the creature screeched, and Sunflower-man reached out to grab Canada, pulling him out of harms way. I proceeded to rip into the creatures arm shaking my head in order to do maximum damage. All I hoped for was that I could do enough damage to ensure that _He_ would be safe.

"What is going on?!" a still groggy Canadian asked.

"Canada!" Sunflower-man yelled over the creatures screeching and my growling "Call him off! Please!" He sounded oddly desperate.  
"OK." Came the reply "Kuma, I'm alright, let go. It's OK. You did your job. Please let go." His soothing voice reached my ears. Even though the threat was still screaming profanities into my ears. I released its limb and backed up until I reached my master and friend. I was happy because for the first time since Canada was a colony I was able to protect him.

"YOU LITTLE _**MONSTER**_!" 'Belarus' screamed at me. "**_LOOK_** AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY _**HAND**_!" I looked and felt very pleased at my accomplishment. Its hand was torn and bleeding freely. It also looked broken which was a good thing in my eyes.

"Good" Was all that I said but the creature screamed again and turned towards where the knife had dropped.

Before it could get its mostly uninjured hand around the weapon Sunflower man spoke.

"Sister enough." I was surprised at this statement and looked at the 'monster' as it exited the shadow. It was a girl with long, straight, blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark purple dress, and had a black ribbon in her hair. I looked at her pale face and saw the outrage on it. I knew instinctively that her anger wasn't directed at me but at Matthew, who was still encased in the Sunflower-man's arms.

"So you choose him? Why him? What is so special about him? Why not me?!" Her voice was low, hoarse, angry. When she said that something in the Russian snapped.

"Да, я выбрал его! А кто не хочет? Он является своего рода, мягкое, и действительно заботится о других. В отличие от вас, кто причиняет вред другим лицам и только заботится о себе! И он делает мне рад даже без можете." I watched as her face went from furious to empty and cold. It was like a door had been slammed shut, and I felt fear for my country.

"Move." I warned the two behind me.

"Huh?"

"It's dangerous. Move." I growled, forcing my way out of his arms and placing myself in front of Belarus. I looked back at the man who held my charge.

"Keep him safe." He nodded and I turned back to face the danger.

"Wait. What is going on? Why are we leaving him? No! Kuma! Please we have to go back! He's the only one who stayed. Kumajirou! Veuillez venir ici! J'ai besoin de vous!" I listened as the voice got farther and farther away. Ignoring the pain of separation and the fear coming from him in waves.

"Get out of my way." An almost insane calm seemed to have settled over the woman.

"No." This was the long awaited test of my loyalty to my friend... no to my family... We may not always remember each others names but we have always been together, my attention snapped back to reality when she tried to just walk past me. I growled and snapped at her ankles and she retreated back into the room.  
I backed up until I was in the doorway. She grabbed her knife from where it had landed and came towards me. She stabbed, and I dodged until I saw an opening in her defense. I jumped forward, using my head to force her back. As she stumbled back I landed and jumped again going in for my attack.

* * *

OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO

* * *

There is a reason for the weird page break. It is made up of praying people... please don't kill me for being so late I finished as fast as I could but Kuma really is a hard perspective to write and I got stuck at the Belarus part... Kuma fans please don't leave he is fine... I hope...with the way this is going you never know.

I would like to thank all of you who stayed patient while I was writing this chapter... For those who are new to it welcome XD

please review

Translations

Russian:

Да, я выбрал его! А кто не хочет? Он является своего рода, мягкое, и действительно заботится о других. В отличие от вас, кто причиняет вред другим лицам и только заботится о себе! И он делает мне рад даже без можете. = Yes I chose him! Who wouldn't? He is kind, gentle, and actually CARES about others. Unlike you who hurts others and only cares about yourself! And he makes me happy without even trying.

French:

Kumajirou! Veuillez venir ici! J'ai besoin de vous!= Kumajirou! Please come here! I need you!


	5. Quick warning

OK so I know that I haven't updated in awhile... And I am sorry about that. I haven't been able to continue writing for several reasons but the main problem is writers block... Also I wanted to say that I probably won't be updating my story for a bit longer... I have to get ready for my final exams and I really don't have time to write.

I am also thinking of several story ideas that I want to do and that I was asked to do... But I will leave it up to you guys to choose between the one I write first...

#1 is a RusAme fic: just a quick little story about the relationship between Russia and America

#2 is a GerIta fic: 2P Italy kidnaps Germany and the rest of the world have to figure out how to get him back...

You guys also get to choose whether I write the chosen story after I finish 'Skeletons in the Closet' or do you want me to write both at the same time?

Thank you for being patient I am sorry for taking so long... But that's life eh?


End file.
